


Snap (Tyrus One Shot)

by green_lemonboys



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x13 Fix It, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, its an old fic but i'm putting it on ao3 now cuz i need a place with all my fics thenk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_lemonboys/pseuds/green_lemonboys
Summary: So you have heard of Buffy snapping at Kira. You may have even heard about Cyrus snapping at Kira.But let me introduce you to Buffy AND Cyrus snapping at Kira.





	Snap (Tyrus One Shot)

“Hey Cyrus, thanks for waiting back with me for practice,” Buffy said, trying to catch her breath as the rest of the girls’ team left the gym, all shouting out to Buffy and giving high-fives as they left. Cyrus looked up from his phone, a small smile on his face. But it didn’t reach his eyes.

“No problem, Buffy,” Cyrus said, gathering his stuff. “It was nice to get my mind off things for a bit.”

Buffy sighed, looking at her friend helplessly. He looked better than he did the last week, but only slightly. His eyes were still puffy, dark bags under them, and he hadn’t smiled genuinely. Not since Costume Day.

 _TJ was dead,_  Buffy thought to herself, trying not to let it show on her face as she squeezed Cyrus’ shoulder.  _And to think he had actually changed._  Buffy put a smile on her face, hiding her thoughts. “I’ll just be done packing up, okay? Wanna head to the Spoon afterwards? Baby taters on me!” she said, trying to get Cyrus even a tiny bit excited.

It seemed to work, his smile growing a bit wider. “That would be ni-,” he started, stopping as he heard the gym doors open and a suspiciously familiar girl’s voice.

Of course.  _Kira._

“Get ready to be destroyed, Kippen,” she said, as she walked confidently onto the court, TJ safely in tow behind her, silent.

Cyrus’ eyes widened, as he immediately started to move out from the bleachers. “Buffy, let’s go. Before she sees us,” he whispered, grabbing Buffy by the elbow to try and get her to move faster.

“Too late for that,” Buffy hissed back, gesturing to Kira, who was now looking pointedly at the two, a smirk on her face.

Cyrus inwardly groaned, trying to keep his fractured feelings together, especially in front of TJ and Kira. He made it a point to keep his eyes trained to his feet, sheepishly following Buffy as she walked forward. Before they reached Kira, Buffy grabbed Cyrus’ hand, giving it a squeeze. That sent a rush of relief and comfort through Cyrus.  _At least he wasn’t alone._

“Well, if it isn’t the Slayer and Salt-boy,” Kira said mockingly, eyeing the two up like they were prey. Buffy just glared at her in response with all her anger, moving involuntarily in front of Cyrus, as if to protect him.

Cyrus couldn’t help but feel the stab at his heart when Kira called him ‘Salt-boy’. He’d rather never remember anything about that costume, or the person who suggested it. Though that was hard when they were standing right in front of him. But Cyrus resisted the urge to look up, his free hand pulling at his shirt.

“Oh look,” Buffy said, matching Kira’s tone. “It’s Mr and Mrs ‘Foul Costume’. What a horrible surprise.”

 _For that one comment, he would give Buffy all the baby taters in the world,_  Cyrus thought to himself, trying to control the small smile that was appearing.

That comment seemed to annoy Kira even more, causing her to step forward towards Buffy. “Well, at least one of us isn’t the captain of a hot mess.”

“Well, at least one of us isn’t such a sore player that they get kicked off the team.”

The two girls were getting closer, and angrier with each sentence. Buffy was all prepared to sucker punch Kira in the jaw, until a strained voice said, “Back off, Kira.”

Buffy looked over Kira’s shoulder, surprised to hear how TJ sounded. That was also when she got to actually see TJ for the first time, and she had to try and hold back a gasp.

TJ looked awful. His hair was messy, like he couldn’t have been bothered to comb it. His eyes were puffy and sunken, bags under them. His shoulders were low, exhausted and defeated. He looked like a small child in front of Kira, like he was scared of her. That was not the TJ Buffy or Cyrus knew.  _Something was really, really wrong._

Kira turned around, incredulous. “Why are you telling me to back off? We’re on the same side, aren’t we Kippen?” she said, her voice low but still audible to Buffy.

TJ just looked away, as if he couldn’t even look her in the eye. He turned to look at Cyrus, his eyes immediately softening, as if by reflex. But almost instantly, they grew sad, as he desperately tried to make eye contact with Cyrus, but Cyrus still wasn’t looking up.

Seeing the two act that way broke Buffy’s heart.  _There was no way TJ wasn’t remorseful, he was practically exuding it. What really happened?_  Buffy was confused, but she had begun to form a theory, and it wasn’t looking very good for the she-beast that stood in front of her.

Kira huffed in annoyance as she turned back around to face Buffy, a sly smile on her face. “What say we have a little two-on-two, you against us?” she said, moving back to stand with TJ, putting an arm on his shoulder. Buffy couldn’t help but notice the way TJ cringed away from her touch, as if he couldn’t stand it, and she felt bad for wanting him dead. If anything, she suddenly felt weirdly protective of him.

“Actually,” Cyrus spoke, his voice small and choked. “I have to go to my locker.” He picked up his bag and looked straight at TJ for the first time. “You guys have fun.”

Cyrus left as soon as he could before the tears that were dangerously filling his eyes threatened to spill. Before he left the gym, he turned around one last time to look at the other boy, tears clouding his vision, and he left, heading outside.

Buffy looked at Cyrus leave and looked back at Kira, now smiling smugly. “Hm. What a shame. Oh well, good riddance.”

Buffy could feel her vision going red, and she almost connected her fist to Kira’s jaw, but the only thing stopping her was Kira’s hand holding onto TJ’s shoulder. When Cyrus had left, TJ had moved forward, as if to go after him. But Kira gripped onto his shoulder, almost as if she were holding him back. Something told Buffy that the root of the problems between TJ and Cyrus was none other than her. So she calmed herself down slightly, only responding with, “I’d rather not this time. But, by all means, you guys play your one-on-one. I’ll be out of your hair shortly,” she said, adding in an angry mutter, “Lord knows I wanna get out of it.”

Buffy then went to the bleachers and began to gather her things. Kira smiled victoriously, turning to TJ. “So, we’re on?”

TJ ignored Kira’s words, whispering harshly, “Do you really have to be this mean?”

“What? Why do you care? It isn’t being mean, it’s knowing people’s places.”

“I care because Cyrus is my friend. Or at least was,” TJ said sadly. “Still, I’ve known him longer than I’ve known you. And he doesn’t deserve you talking to him like that.”

“So if you’ve known him longer, why did you do the costume with me?”

Buffy slowed down the rate she packed up her things, trying to listen into the conversation. She knew it was probably wrong, but she needed to know. Something wasn’t adding up in that situation, and all it was doing was hurting Cyrus and also, apparently, hurting TJ immensely.

TJ was at a loss for words, looking away from Kira at his hands. He began to nervously fiddle with his shirt, a habit he had picked up from Cyrus, his mind unhappily noted. “You know exactly why,” he said in a tight whisper.

“No, I’m sorry. I don’t,” Kira said, feigning innocence. Just the way she spoke made Buffy want to rearrange her facial structure.

“Because you said that,” TJ said, his voice becoming shakier.

“What? All I asked you was would you rather do a costume with Cyrus than with me.”

“You know exactly what you were implying,” TJ said, now irritated as he stepped towards Kira, but his voice still shaky, his hands still nervously fidgeting.

Buffy couldn’t understand the big deal about the sentence at first.  _Of course he would pick Cyrus, they were best friends. Unless…_

And then it hit her.

And she had never felt that much anger before in her life.

“And what of that?” Kira asked, also stepping close to TJ. “You should be thanking me, saving you from that embarrassment. What would people have said, TJ? You tell me.”

“I’m sorry,” Buffy cut in, finally fed up of Kira’s actions. “But Kira, you are awful.”

“Excuse me, Driscoll?” Kira said, turning towards Buffy.

“Buffy, you really don’t have to,” TJ whispered, his voice betraying how close he was to tears.

“No, TJ. I do. Because all this time, I was blaming you for how Cyrus felt, when in reality, it’s all her fault,” Buffy said, as she moved towards Kira, who was still smiling smugly.  _The absolute bitch._

“How am I wrong, Buffy? I saved him from embarrassment.”

“Are you actually serious right now? You are trying to praise yourself? For what you did?” Buffy said, scoffing. “I can’t believe you would stoop so low. I knew you had a bad attitude, but I didn’t know you were a manipulative bitch!”

“Whoa there,” Kira said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. “The good girl Slayer is swearing. Hold your horses. The way I see it, I did something good. Our costume was incredible, and something many people would get, unlike their costume.”

“Your costume was two white shirts with DRIBBLE written on them! That is the laziest costume ever! A literal five-year-old could have done it!”

Kira just laughed in Buffy’s face, stepping closer to speak in a lower voice. “I did him a favour, Driscoll. Do you want people to start talking about him and that friend of yours?”

Buffy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “How can you even defend yourself? You manipulated him to do what you wanted by threatening to say something about him and Cyrus? What on earth is wrong with you?”

TJ looked at Buffy when she said that, shocked but comforted that she seemed to be standing by him. He flashed her a small smile, but it quickly faded away when he looked behind her.

“She did what?”

Buffy’s eyes widened as she turned around to see Cyrus standing there, his bag slung over his shoulder, his eyes wide.

“Cyrus, I,” TJ started saying, moving forward towards him. But Cyrus didn’t acknowledge him. His eyes were solely on Kira. TJ looked scared, looking back and forth between Kira and Cyrus.

Kira just smiled slyly at Cyrus. “Oh look, your shy friend is back.”

Cyrus walked up to her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. “Did you actually do that?”

“Why does it matter to you anyway? It’s not like-”

“Did you?” Cyrus interrupted, his voice quiet, unlike how he had ever spoken before. Buffy was taken aback at her friend’s behaviour, unsure of where it was headed.

Cyrus’ tone momentarily made Kira lose her smugness, but she immediately held it back, replying, “So what if it is?”

Cyrus was silent for a moment, and then just scoffed. “You are a horrible human being.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. How dare you use something like that against another person? You must be so obsessed with getting what you want that you would ever even consider doing something as awful as that. And how dare you take someone’s insecurities and use it to your advantage? You are manipulative and selfish and a sore team player.”

Kira looked absolutely taken aback by Cyrus’ outburst. She had not been expecting Cyrus Goodman to come and confront her. Buffy just stood there shocked, but inside she felt tiny bursts of pride at finally seeing Cyrus stand up to a person. TJ just kept his eyes fixed on Cyrus, his fidgeting gradually decreasing as Cyrus continued to speak.

“I don’t know what you said to TJ to make him do the costume with you, but I have an idea. But whatever you were implying about him, true or false, I don’t care. Not one bit.”

TJ let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, a small amount of happiness reaching his heart.

Cyrus continued, showing no intention of stopping. “What I do care about is that you still went ahead and did that to him. I spent all this time feeling hurt, not even seeing that he was also hurting. Bad. And it’s because of you. You used that to get him to do what you wanted, always holding it above his head. Well not anymore.”

At that, Cyrus walked over to TJ and grabbed his hand, looking him in the eyes for the first time in a week. TJ looked at Cyrus in surprise, and back down to their clasped hands. He could feel the tears coming, but they were no longer just tears of frustration or sadness. They were mixed with tears of appreciation.

Cyrus looked at TJ, giving him a small smile. “Come on, TJ. Let’s go,” he said, pulling TJ after him, who gladly followed. Buffy followed soon after, not before throwing the finger at a stunned and shell-shocked Kira.

The three left the gym and headed outside to the courtyard, where Buffy turned to Cyrus and hugged him, spinning him around.

“Oh my god, Cy!! I am so proud of you! I knew you had it in you! You should have seen her face after you left, she looked like she had seen a ghost.”

Cyrus laughed, for the first time feeling actually lighter. “I think I yelled out all my feelings at her, I don’t even remember half of what I said.”

Buffy laughed, but then looked at TJ standing behind, nervously wringing his hands together as his head hung low. She looked back at Cyrus and said, “I’ll leave you guys alone. You need to talk.”

Cyrus just nodded, giving Buffy another hug before she turned to leave. Then, he turned back towards TJ, who was keeping his eyes trained to the ground.

“Hey,” Cyrus said, his voice soft, unsure of how TJ was doing. “Are you okay?”

Silence. Cyrus started to feel a bit worried. “TJ?” he asked, as he stepped closer.

TJ looked up when Cyrus said his name, and before Cyrus could say anything, he walked up to Cyrus and engulfed him in a tight hug, his shoulders shaking as he began to sob.

Cyrus was surprised, but hugged him back equally tight, his heart breaking at the way TJ was breaking down. He rubbed comforting circles on TJ’s back, just repeating words of comfort into his ear as he let TJ cry.  _He really had been hurting._

It took a while for Cyrus to realise that in between sobs, TJ was saying, “I’m so sorry, Cyrus.” His words were nothing but gasps.

“Shh, TJ. Don’t talk, it’s okay,” Cyrus said, holding the boy closer to get him to stop.

“No, it isn’t,” TJ said, pulling away to look at Cyrus, his eyes red and puffy and still filled with tears. That sight was causing Cyrus to have to control the tears that were threatening to fill up.

“I should never have fallen for Kira’s words. I hurt you, Cyrus. I hurt you bad. And I didn’t even call. I’m so sorry.”

“You were scared. Kira had said things, true or not, that made you scared. It’s okay, I understand now why you did it.”

“That doesn’t make it okay, Cy!” TJ said, running his fingers through his hair in exasperation. “What I did was still horrible. And I get if you can’t forgive me.”

“Hey,” Cyrus said, holding TJ’s chin. “I do forgive you. Yes, it wasn’t good what you did, but I get why you did it. Plus, this time you actually apologised!”

That made TJ laugh a little.  _God, he had missed that sound._

TJ looked nervously at Cyrus, gulping. “What she was implying is true.”

“What?” Cyrus asked, unsure of what TJ was saying.

TJ sighed. “Kira implying that I am gay,” his voice dropping on the last word, “It’s true.”

Cyrus was surprised, his mouth opening slightly. “R-Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” Cyrus said, smiling wide.

TJ looked at Cyrus, hesitant. “Yeah?”

Cyrus nodded, pride in his eyes.

TJ smiled, letting out a sigh of relief followed by a laugh. “Okay.”

Cyrus hugged TJ again, trying to communicate his support and appreciation as best as he could. TJ practically melted into the hug, relieved. They stayed like that in comfortable silence, just hugging. Suddenly, Cyrus realised something and he pulled back, causing TJ to jump.

“Wait, one thing doesn’t make sense,” Cyrus said.

“What is it?”

“How did Kira find out?”

TJ’s eyes went wide and he disentangled himself from Cyrus as quickly as he could. He started to scratch his earlobe. “Well, um. She saw how I acted around you.”

“How you acted around me? What does that have to do with anything?” Cyrus asked, still very confused.

TJ groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “She found out by seeing how I act around you because I like you, Cyrus.”

_Well, this took a turn for the unexpected._

Cyrus stammered, his cheeks going red. “You, she, what?”

“I like you,” TJ said, his voice growing small as he waited for Cyrus’ reaction.

Cyrus took a minute to completely process what he had just heard, but when he did, the smile grew on his face until it was as bright as the sun.

“Whoa,” he said, happiness evident in his voice. “This has never happened before.”

“What hasn’t happened?” TJ asked, still confused and nervous.

Cyrus stepped forward with a smile, wrapping his arms around TJ’s neck. “That the guy I like likes me back.”

The shocked look on TJ’s face morphed into one of disbelief as he smiled, scrunching his nose. “What?”

Cyrus giggled, kissing TJ on the cheek. “I like you too, TJ.”

TJ laughed, pulling Cyrus in for another hug, holding on tight, Cyrus doing the same.

Neither had plans of letting go anytime soon.


End file.
